


This Way

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Control, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Intentional hurt, Love, M/M, Medical Torture, Short One Shot, Sick Erwin, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in control and playing God, his husband totally incapable of living without him.</p><p>Levi liked it this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my other deleted account, I'm moving everything over here now, taking my works with me.
> 
> Please note - these are 100% mine from my other account, if you have read this work before, it would have been on my other username. I have not stolen this. 
> 
> Apologies for any weird symbols in the text, my phone is not the kindest for converting from one format to another...
> 
>  
> 
> This started as a (bizarre) conversation with a work colleague over lunch and it gave me an idea. Had some spare time so thought I'd share it.

The frail form on the bed betrayed any once-held power, shadowed a reality long forgotten in the cruel embrace of illness. Formerly bronze skin was pallid and sickly, covered in a sheen of sweat as another bad turn took hold, fever running high and causing now sparse blonde hair to glisten with perspiration. Nightmares had invaded the troubled mind, one which used to be so sharp and tactical and twitches of terrors ran through previously strong muscles. The ghost of an arm moved in small jerks, stump waving with futility as the still handsome face tossed back and forth, watched closely at all times by studious grey eyes. The man in the sheets was sick. Very sick.

And Levi liked it this way.

~~~~~~

Strength had been regained to a degree, allowing a rare outing and the two men walked hand in hand down the leafy streets of suburbia, nodding at neighbours and stopping a while in the warm summer sun to converse with well-wishers. Comments were passed on how much better the larger of the pair looked, hair not as bright as it had once been in it's former glory but certainly thicker than before, towering form yet again exuding some kind of authority. The chats always moved on quickly to another subject, one which turned attention to the pale man, glowing praise lavished upon him with sincerity - "You're such a good husband, seeing him through this. How do you do it? It must be hard, any time we can help, just call. But you look like you have it under control! Such a kind, loving gentleman."

And Levi liked it this way.

~~~~~~

Medical staff were admonished, accused of being useless and under-trained, cutting words hissed with a low, sarcastic voice. No one could figure out what was wrong with his partner, the tests inconclusive and confusing. The man on the hospital bed was weak and destroyed, unable to be aided by these pricks so Levi took action as always, leaving the doctors with little choice.

"Erwin's coming home. I'm not having him sat here in this fucking mad house while you try and find the cause for this." Undoing IV lines and hooking cables back up, porcelain fingers delicately dealt with the equipment in a professional manner. "I know more than you bunch of cunts."

"Mr Ackerman, please don't speak to us like that, I'll have to ask you to..."

"Leave? We are. Now." Every time, the same thing happened - the patient was presented with unknown symptoms, debilitating ones that caused pain and suffering and had seemingly no origin. And every time, the short male would grumble and argue, curse their inability to help and ultimately sweep his husband away again after giving them an earful about their shortcomings. No one could fathom why this occurred so often, always returning to the same private hospital as if to rub the apparent gap in their education into confused faces.

Confident strides paced down the hall, small smirk on thin lips as the wheelchair was pushed easily, bulky figure as a passenger. 

"L...Levi..."

"Save your strength, my love."

"But...I want to go home."

"And we are, Erwin. These shits haven't got a clue. You're much safer with me."

"I know. Thank you, Levi."

"Just doing my job, you big bastard." Exiting the building, silver eyes sparkled with superiority, strut commanding and he nodded. He had the upper hand, gave those who were supposed to be experts a problem they couldn't solve, one which he could easily.

And Levi liked it this way.

~~~~~~

He'd been feeling neglected of late and allowed a respite, lover returned to a form of physical ability as they were joined together on the sheets usually reserved for the ill man. Kisses were shared, long and caring, wet smacks filling the room that had been cleared of all equipment, drips stored away and bags of fluid shelved. It looked like a space to enjoy one another in, not a sterile medical environment and the lights were dim as two naked bodies moved in unison, passion awoken as a small palm ran down gently, tender touches offered as Levi lay on top, hard member thrusting in and out with gentle power.

Erwin gazed up into the deep orbs above, own blue flashes looking so alive as his husband pumped into him for the first time in months, bodies connected in pure lust. He hadn't been able to make love with his partner since his latest relapse and the sensation was unreal, a lost feeling grabbed hold of yet again.

"Erwin...mmm I've fucking missed you." Staring down in adoration, dark hair swung in time with the motions, large legs wrapped around his in delicious curls.

"Ahhh...Levi...do you still love me?"

"Of course I fucking do, idiot...ah yes...want me to go faster?"

"Please...please...yes..." The blonde gave permission to raise the stakes and moaned, enjoying the attention in the steamy yet soft moment. Speeding up, Levi pushed further inside with precision and let out a groan of animal desire, sticky tip of his man's shaft rubbing against his toned stomach. It wouldn't be long, there was only so much gratification to be gained from one's own hand and it had been too long since he'd experienced this. Azure hazes along with sighs and whispers told him the man he penetrated was close too, tight walls clenching and cock in spasms on his flesh.

"God Erwin...I want to make you come...make you feel good..."

"Ngha yea...fill me Levi...fill me up..."

"Oh fuck...yes...shit yes..." Hands searched and lips snatched out in pecks, bodies trembling with the last threads of sanity. Guttural sounds announced their messy release, free erection exploding in strings of white ecstasy, fluid spreading over sweaty figures as Erwin called out loudly. The man in control snarled and pounded quickly, own orgasm fierce and satisfying as final jerks of the hips punctuated his pleasure. Panting and fulfilled, the couple kissed sweetly before Levi withdrew slowly, allowing his seed to drip from the blonde's violated hole.

"Thank you...thank you..."

"Shh Erwin. Just rest. I'll clean you up later. Get some sleep."

"I...I'm so lucky...to have you Levi..."

"Don't be so fucking soft." Steel eyes watched the temporarily able man drift off. Erwin needed him, was reliant, grateful.

And Levi liked it this way.

~~~~~~

There was an uncharacteristic spring to his step, grocery bag swinging as a short, raven haired man walked home, happy in the pleasant atmosphere. On his return there would be a welcome sight, prone figure waiting to be cared for and fussed over. Levi didn't need to work anymore, allowed to concentrate his other half - all of the charity drives organised by the local community to help find a cure for Erwin kept them afloat and able to live comfortably. Stupid fuckers. Turning to pace up the drive of their idyllic house, he smirked and opened the door, fury suddenly entering his mind with blinding waves.

The large patient was upright somehow, sitting at the table in front of their laptop. Levi could see the window on the screen, a chat room conversation on the go, smiley faces and that annoying emoji with lips shining out. He was fucking cheating, the prick. How dare he? After all I've done for him? Throwing the shopping to the floor, he sprung forward and snatched the computer up, rage pouring from his narrow eyes as a faint realisation picked at his brain; he'd made an error this morning. Rookie mistake.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you in bed? Talking to your fucking boyfriend?"

"Levi, no! It's not like that! It's a forum to discuss illnesses, see if anyone can help me figure..."

"That's my fucking job. That's down to me. No one else." Spitting his words, the incensed male brought the laptop down over his raised knee, snapping it in two and severing the connection with the outside world. The useless machine was tossed to the side, jealousy at it's peak as he stormed closer to the guy on the seat, employing the difference in height to his advantage. Fear dripped from Erwin's wide stare, a display of how weak he had become. Holding his one hand up in supplication, he started to try and make this right.

"Look, I felt a bit better and wanted to take the pressure off. Let someone else worry and think for a change."

"So I'm not fucking good enough, hmm? Needed some dick from who knows where to send you shitty kisses over wifi? Who is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Who. The fuck. Is he?" Each utterance was joined by a prod to the chest, finger digging in harshly.

"I told you..." A slap to the face halted the protestations and the dependant man bowed his head in shame. For years he'd been taken care of, comforted and looked after and this is how he repaid the one responsible for that love? He felt awful, guilty and remorseful and pleaded quietly. "I'm sorry Levi, I won't do it again. I only need you, I swear."

"Damn fucking right. Now get back in that room. It's time for your medication." Complying, Erwin rose and shuffled through, thinking how it must be helping as he felt more energy today than he had in weeks. Lying back, he lifted his arm to allow the tube to be connected at the canula in his hand, husband's training as a nurse useful at times like this. Levi frowned and adjusted the buttons. He wouldn't be making the same erroneous move again. Like a switch had been flicked internally, he watched the drips travelling down the plastic and smiled before speaking.

"Can I get you anything? I'll make us some tea and I'll read you the paper."

"That sounds nice." The man on the bed was going to be incapable of focussing his sight soon so this was the best course of action. He would be incapacitated, begging for assistance and comfort, unable to do anything for himself eventually as the poison took over his body, organs weakened and resolve shattered.

Stirring the hot water, Levi nodded to no one in particular, glad to be in control once more, the ruler of this small empire. Erwin would depend on him again, rely on his presence, oblivious to the way he was being kept in a state of near death at all times by the one he loved. The short male sighed in contentment and delivered the drinks through, ready to become nurse to his intentionally paralysed spouse. He needed to play the part of commander, holding his comrade's life in his very hands as he toyed with health on a daily basis, pumping fatal drugs inside to result in complete obsession. Levi enjoyed being the carer, one who could cause relief or pain with the flick of a wrist.

Erwin would live or die on his say so. He would be better or worse on his whim. He would need him for eternity.

And Levi loved it this way.


End file.
